Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Opposite to Meta Addition. Also Called *Absolute Erasure *Decreation *Final Nemesis *Meta Erasure Inducement Capabilities The user can annihilate completely anything and everything, including the totality itself without any protection nor exception of any kind . There are two main categories of targets: concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall as if the door never existed. User can notably determine the "thoroughness" of their erasure by targeting different levels of existence. For example, targeting the physical level alone allows the continuous existence of the soul and the creation/inhabiting of a new vessel, and targeting the spiritual level alone wipes out the soul while leaving the body untouched. In both cases, the recreation of soul and body is achievable by sufficiently advanced abilities, since the existential knowledge defining them (template) is still weaved into the essence of the cosmos. Targeting the conceptual level however erases this existential foundation, leaving no possibility of later restoration. Similarly, the targeting can be limited to the present alone, preserving previous history, or include the past as well, exhaustively removing any trace and memory of its existence, like it never was at all. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: it has the same unlimited/infinite/absolute power, but focuses all of it on the pure and simple annihilation of any target, instantly and completely, achieving ultimate invincibility through the implacable erasure of any form of opposition, and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense / defense. In short, Nonexistence represents the concept of real-life death : inescapable and irreversible, without the slightest hope. Applications Essential: *Erasure (core ability) *Immortality (erasure of death) *Imperceptibility (erasure of presence/perception) *Intangibility (erasure of contact) *Invulnerability (erasure of physical damages) *Logic Manipulation (erasure of abstract targets) *Meta Fear Inducement (aura of extreme unnaturalness) *Nothingness Manipulation (erasure of concrete targets) *Omni-Perception (all existences within range) *Power Immunity (erasure of supernatural effects) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Practical: *Event Negation (erasure of events/outcomes) *Negative Remaking (erasure of conceptual traits) *Personality Alteration (erasure of character traits) *Remote Teleportation (erasure of spatial distance) *Remote Time Travel (erasure of temporal distance) *Temporal Rewind (erasure of elapsed time) *Vacuum Creation (erasure of a space) Positive: *Absorption/Fusionism (erasure of separations) *Flawless Restoration (erasure of all ill effects) *Infinite Supply (erasure of consumption) *Negative Divination (elimination process) *Pain Suppression (erasure of pain) *Peace Inducement (erasure of war) *Physical Restoration (erasure of damage) *Power Augmentation (erasure of limits) *Purification (erasure of evil/negativity) *Reality Rejection (erasure of aspects of reality) *Reality Restoration (erasure of alterations) *Resurrection (erasure of death/damage) *Self-Sustenance (erasure of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (erasure of aging) *Sensory Restoration (erasure of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (erasure of old age) Neutralization: *Apathy (erasure of emotions) *Devolution (erasure of evolution steps) *Energy Drain (erasure of force/energy) *Induced Sedation (erasure of sensations/awareness) *Knowledge Erasure (erasure of information/knowledge) *Molecular Immobilization (erasure of motion) *Neurocognitive Deficit (erasure of cognitive processes) *Power Erasure (erasure of abilities) *Sleep Inducement (erasure of consciousness) *Sensory Deprivation (erasure of all senses) Destructive: *Absolute Darkness (erasure of light) *Apocalypse Inducement (erasure of natural equilibrium) *Chaos Inducement (erasure of order) *Death Inducement (erasure of life/life-force) *Dehydration (erasure of water) *Deoxygenation (erasure of oxygen) *Destruction (erasure of intrinsic fields) *Disintegration (erasure of subatomic bonds) *Extinction Inducement (erasure of species) *Gravitational Singularity (erasure of physics) *Molecular Dispersion (erasure of molecular bonds) *Omnidirectional Waves (total annihilation) *Total Event Collapse (negation of reality) *Ultimate Freeze (erasure of heat) *Unavertable Death (kill by erasure) Negations: *Causality/Reality Alteration Negation *Demonic/Divine Power Negation *Downgrading/Energy Negation *Healing Factor Nullification *Magic/Telepathic/Power Negation *Omni-Negation *Reincarnation Denial *Speed/Intangibility Cancellation Advanced Applications: *Absolute Immortality (complete erasure of death) *Absolute Restoration (erasure of all alterations) *Existential Perfection (erasure of all imperfections) *Flawless Indestructibility (complete erasure of all weaknesses) *Immutability (complete erasure of changes) *Meta Immunity Bypassing (complete erasure of all immunities) *Meta Power Immunity (complete erasure of all supernatural effects) *Meta Transcendence (erasure of all boundaries/limitations) *Primordial Nothingness Manipulation (erasure of all targets) Techniques *Disappearing *Division by Zero *Nonexistent Physiology *Selective Elimination *Ultimate Erasure Variations *Concept Destruction *Life and Death Removal *Nonexistent Realm Creation Associations *Absolute Destruction *Existential Manifestations *Irreversible Destruction *Nonexistent Physiology *Omnipotence *Partial Existence Inducement *Perfection Limitations *Cannot create/manipulate anything, even indirectly. *Targets must be clearly identified (beware collateral damage). *Creation powers can compensate superficial erasure via meta addition. Known Users See Also: Cessation of Existence. *Edamiel Beryl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Nemesis (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *The Unnamed Darkness (Cthulhu Mythos) *Decreator (DC Comics) *Zeno & Future Zeno (Dragon Ball Super) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *The Nothing (The Neverending Story) Known Powers/Objects *Ars Nova (Fate/Grand Order) *The Godkiller (Drive Angry) Gallery Genesis Zero Full Efect.jpg|Erase their very Existence. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Neither alive nor dead, simply nonexistent. Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|No hope, no escape. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|All in None. No Exception.jpg|Bypassing all defenses. No Sell.jpg|Ignoring all attacks. Door_to_Nothingness.png|Door to Nothingness. Perfection Personified.jpg|Simplicity meets Perfection. 0.1.jpg|Turning reality itself into nothing. Nonexistence.png|Momentum Erasure. File:Zeno_Using_Erase.png|Zeno & Future Zeno (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Void Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers